


甜栗子

by fiddler (Nanwang)



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:00:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22859644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanwang/pseuds/fiddler
Relationships: Shamash/Gilgamesh|Caster
Kudos: 2





	甜栗子

两个小姑娘喜鹊似的趴在柜台上，风铃叮当作响时齐刷刷地抬起头望向来客。Gilgamesh侧着身，在给一盆吊兰浇水。  
早上好。于是他率先打了招呼，……好久不见。  
Gilgamesh闻言回头，明显地愣住，不慎将壶里的水撒出来些许。  
清晨阳光柔和，Gilgamesh的轮廓被轻巧地勾画，脸颊上细小的绒毛微微发光。半长不短的发被发圈束在脑后，其中一缕松松地垂坠到眼帘，让他看起来有种奇妙的少年气。  
好久不见。Gilgamesh说，要吃什么？

青年转去后厨的时候，那两个孩子探究地端详他罕见的深邃五官。  
你是谁？我们不认识你。  
我也不认识你们呀。  
我是爱丽丝。女孩双手安分地搭在膝盖上，从善如流开始自我介绍。  
我是杰克，另一个小孩子给爱丽丝梳好发辫，系上蝴蝶结。  
他忍不住展颜，揉了揉女孩柔软的发顶。  
我叫舍马什。很高兴认识你们。

这家店铺的原主人是木曾义仲，两年前因病去世。甜品店从那以后一直闲置。巴小姐舍不得它就此关门，早些时候的工资大多用来缴纳高昂的房租。Gilgamesh得知以后，索性将店面买下来。  
至于巴的工资从那以后转而流向游戏消费，那就是另外的故事了。  
当时Gilgamesh自然没想过会成为柜台后的人——穿着侍应生的白衬衫黑马甲，领带打得标准，袖子挽在腕上三公分。五个月前他大病初愈，混混沌沌地醒来。文件沉甸甸的，一摞摞堆在桌角，比大学时的专业课文献还要厚重，从他指间掉下去。吉尔伽美什臭着脸，和西杜丽一块把他从顶楼的办公室里撵出来。行了，这里没你的事了，你滚吧。吉尔伽美什坏脾气地说，我的跑车钥匙在抽屉第二格，游戏都在娱乐室，家附近开了一家游乐场，茨木要你带她去玩跳楼机。

Gilgamesh在孩童的尖叫中从云端降下。往日他惯于事事亲力亲为，无数次在落地窗前观看日出，如今无聊到翻完书房所有诗集，到厨房里制作三明治和各样的蛋糕。他在孩子们期待的目光中压下面包刀，将作品搁进白瓷餐具。巴比伦尼亚家祖传的聪慧让他对这门陌生的行当也能迅速得心应手，以至于茨木的蛀牙又多了两颗。巴叉起最后一块戚风，意犹未尽地享受它停在味蕾的感觉，诚挚地建议道，Gilgamesh先生，您不如去开家店吧？

巴比伦尼亚家是什么？只要他想，叫「幼发拉底河之夜」的店铺可以从街头开到街尾。梅林评价道对Gilgamesh而言这根本是娱乐而非营业，被Gilgamesh反唇相讥：好啊，改成女仆咖啡厅，店员聘用梅莉。梅林的羞耻心出生那一刻全喂给阿尔托莉雅的卡瓦斯，他可怜兮兮地假意拭泪，我也想来，可吉尔伽美什还扣着我的工资呢……  
但是甜栗子还是叫甜栗子。吉尔伽美什第一次来也嘲笑过这个土里土气的名字，最后也没改掉。  
招牌重做，装潢整修，成套新的设备很快搬来。等Gilgamesh恍然，他已经在擦拭从洗碗机里捞出来的杯子。爱丽丝在椅子上晃荡两条莲藕一样白净的腿。Gil，你的头发长长了，会遮住眼睛。她的手指很柔软，像含苞的一朵晚香玉，爱丽丝来帮你绑上吧？

工作日的早晨九点钟，店内只接待了一位客人。来自异域的男人慢条斯理地切下慕斯，等那位脾气不佳的店主关掉轰轰作响的咖啡机，将冒着热气的棕色液体端到他面前。舍马什抿一口，面部微妙地抽搐扭曲。Gilgamesh在他对面坐下，神情自若地开始刷推特。  
好吧，舍马什吐舌，掀开桌边的糖罐，夹出两块方糖，包容后辈的小小报复心不失为长者的度量。  
你什么时候喜欢上这种东西？Gilgamesh敲敲瓷盘边缘，你没碰过餐后甜点。  
你什么时候会做这些东西？舍马什端起咖啡——这次味道对了。你没把盐和糖分清过。  
……。Gilgamesh转发一条新品蛋糕制作菜单，典型的「被说到不利于自己的地方于是选择笑而不语」的Gilgamesh特色表情，你到底来干什么？  
舍马什看他的架势，像是在说「如果没讲出我满意的答案现在就让你滚蛋」——问题的关键在于只有吉尔伽美什知道吉尔伽美什想要的到底是什么答复。金发青年连忙举手投降，好啦好啦，是我的错，不要急着赶客人出门啊。  
Gilgamesh乜他，字斟句酌地，客人？  
你根本就知道。舍马什将银质的刀叉——货真价实，入手的重量都与众不同，巴比伦尼亚家果然财大气粗、出手不凡——搁上餐盘，叉口朝下，既然如此，我明说吧。我不是来吃饭的。  
废话。Gilgamesh懒得理他。  
我是来找工作的。Gilgamesh店主能不能大发慈悲，收留一下我这个居无定所的旅行者呢？  
看起来我不用跟你接着浪费时间，Gilgamesh干脆地把椅子塞回桌底，记得把钱付了。  
哇哦，舍马什故作惊叹，他们还说你比吉尔伽美什好相处一点呢。  
他们？  
宁孙夫人。  
…………………………  
这次的沉默足够漫长了。  
舍马什将勺子扔到空杯里。倘若这是一场谈判，他已然抛出了致胜的撒手锏。

舍马什成为店铺里的第一位服务员。说是服务员，实际上不仅负责跑腿，进货全包，打烊后还得兼任清洁工。Gilgamesh使唤人的工夫修炼得炉火纯青，一点儿没打算跟这位还算有些交情的远房表亲客气。舍马什端着贵族架子，仪态优雅，有求必应，回家后马上跌进床铺里，眼皮被睡意拽得下沉。朦胧里他看到七岁的金发少年，笑容和煦，实则唇下养着一群蝎子。  
陌生的配方熟悉的味道，意识消失前他迷迷糊糊地想道，Gilgamesh果然还是那个Gilgamesh。

事实上店长先生看起来比他更加疲惫。Gilgamesh从前欠下的睡眠债纷纷讨上门来。午后收拾过餐具，店内稍微空闲下来的时候，他常困倦地倚着随便一张清理完毕的桌上睡着。夏季将一爿阳光温柔地打在他闭合的眼睑，像平面镜投射的光斑。舍马什把窗帘降下来，蝉鸣声就离他们远去了。小姑娘们咬着笔杆，冥思苦想一道数学题的解法。稍微抬头揉揉酸胀的眼睛时，舍马什正轻轻把立牌摆到Gilgamesh身侧，神神秘秘地作了一个噤声的手势。  
嘘，他说，赚到的外快用来请你们吃糖。  
……要巧克力。  
可以，冰激凌马卡龙，任何你们喜欢的东西。  
久经糖分摄入管制的小姑娘在幻想中的糖霜山林前眨巴眨巴眼睛，立刻成了青年的同谋。

库丘林有次受远坂大小姐所托，顺道过来买份草莓蛋糕。推门进来时看到店主的脸埋在胳膊里，安静而昏沉地睡着。爱尔兰青年只花了三秒钟犹豫要不要把人叫醒，因为第四秒他被那块立牌吸走视线：允许拍照，一次300円。  
…………哈？库丘林句尾困惑地上扬，眉头夸张地拧成一股。  
舍马什笑容官方，语气酷似某购物平台的客服小姐，请您理解，毕竟店长不营业，我们员工还是要恰饭的嘛。  
哦嚯，库丘林鸡皮疙瘩紧急集合，以手掩面，停，别用跟吉尔伽美什相似度达70%的脸说这种不知廉耻的话，正常人都遭不住。  
童谣频频点头表示对舍马什先生言论的高度赞同，好像小鸡啄米。杰克含着一粒酸橙味的硬糖，轻快跳下高脚凳，换上另外一块立牌：熟人特价，一次400円。  
小女孩绿幽幽的眼睛期盼地凝视他——对熟人坐地起价实乃人性大善，世间美德。  
你想啊，先生。报复心后辈有，前辈当然也有。舍马什不以为耻，循循善诱，虽然远坂小姐的蛋糕没有了，但照片还可以带回去当作笑料。  
库丘林不忍直视，掏出手机咔嚓一张，认命地把四枚硬币放进女孩摊开的手掌。  
小姑娘捂着钱袋蹿进房间，明天售卖的季节限定和果子又有着落了。

店铺迎接过这样的客人。西装笔挺，鞋子锃亮，捧着一捧矢车菊进门。他看起来是个担负得起责任和未来的男人了，某些瞬间又并非如此。  
打扰了，他的声音刻意压低，我没有吵醒他吧？  
没有。舍马什说。  
青年抱着蓝紫色的花束，用舍马什都觉得过分的小心踱上前。斑鸠的脚爪停在窗台上，灰褐的羽毛若即若离地刮蹭过木质的棂。  
据说Gilgamesh的右手受过重伤，但它们现在看起来很好，也许是复健的功劳。生物金属抓着他凝脂般纤长的五指，无机、冰冷的美。  
很少见吗？舍马什明知故问。  
不。他摇头，只是……  
只是它们看起来应该是更漂亮的样子。舍马什读出他的未尽之言。花束垂落在桌上，花叶轻微地、沙沙地发出声响。青年深深地呼吸，蓝色的眼眸清亮，仿佛刚刚从梦境脱身。  
谢谢。他肃容，又转过来，对着舍马什，谢谢您。  
我才该谢谢你的花。舍马什听到鸟儿振翅，穿成这样，是要去做很重要的事吧？  
啊……让您见笑了，是的。那个青年腼腆地笑起来，现在他又像个普通的大男孩了，……我今天就要结婚了。

八月末的清晨，一位背着画板的女大学生推开店门。身着简洁的白色上衣，鬈发在头顶团出一个柔软的丸子。  
您好，她说，忽略手底下的菜单，考量玉器似的从头打量到Gilgamesh没在收银台下的腰部，我是葛饰应为。  
……，Gilgamesh无言地挑眉，难道这年头点单还要自报姓名？  
有人托我画一副您的肖象，但是邮给我的照片不够清晰。葛饰应为的口音像是江户年间的女子，但看着Gilgamesh的眼神相当直白，或者换种说法，全不矜持，所以我来看看真人。以及如果您方便的话，希望今天您能做我的模特。  
Gilgamesh见过很多类似的眼神，但坦然至这种地步的实在稀有，他难得地被盯得不太自在。他从女性手中接过那张相片，哦？凭什么？  
因为您是位美人。她不卑不亢地，因为我喜欢美人。  
擦拭柜台的舍马什简直想扔下抹布给她鼓掌。Gilgamesh本该比他早一步作出赞赏，然而店长的表情突然严峻起来，目光直直黏在照片一角，不太类似自我欣赏。  
舍马什靠过去看一眼，那块没藏好的立牌在Gilgamesh散开的乱发下若隐若现，允许拍照，一次300円。  
……大事不妙。舍马什僵硬地扭过头。  
爱丽丝和杰克见状，像躲避鹰隼的鸟儿一样噔噔噔地溜上楼，把门啪嗒一声关上了。

Gilgamesh不会因为这种小事生气。正如前言，即使让他跑腿、打杂、清理窗台、整理厨房，诸如此类的种种工作，也都是出自孩子气的报复心理。宁孙夫人的话不总是对，Gilgamesh和胞弟的性格差异或许远比他人想象的小。  
但起码有一点不一样，舍马什削一枚苹果，好歹吉尔伽美什是会听话的好孩子。  
Gilgamesh笑得呛住。确实如此，他愉快地说，吉尔伽美什那个混小子偶尔也只听你的话。  
——那你呢？  
笑声止住。Gilgamesh回头看他。  
橙色的日光灯蒸腾暖意，红酒酿成的暗流潺潺流淌在他眼底。  
然后Gilgamesh笑了。  
——假设你能让我官复原职，我就告诉你。

舍马什到底还是贵族少爷，水果都削得坑坑洼洼，没人会想吃一口。  
那不是实话，舍马什握着失败的苹果，但管它呢，他心情很好。风铃叮叮当当，他的心里也在哼歌。

fin.


End file.
